


Fluid Dynamics

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sb_fag_ends, F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, concrete poem, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked into the water. My destiny was drifting past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sumerian Proverbs prompt theme at the LJ comm sb_fag_ends, which included the proverb from the summary!

I used to stare at falling water – stare and watch it fall  
I used to hope I wasn’t anywhere  
                                                at least not here  
                                                                  not now  
I didn’t have a destiny  
I couldn’t have  
not dead                 and still  
              two times  
                                          brought back.

So little did I know.

 

You used to stare at me when I was falling  
                                                              here  
                                                              still here  
                                                                      and now  
Each night I fought you fought with me  
                            the falling, rushing parts.  
We were awash and bright with steel.

 

                                                    Now  
I feel your eyes on me – blue water  
                                                    now  
                                a dark, wide blue  
the gravity  
is rushing me  
                to this

Was this my destiny?  
To fall  
                and find you here?


End file.
